


Snippets and Snappets

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bits and Pieces of fic the muse has totally abandoned. If you'd like to adopt one of these little bundles of joy, please let me know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zak and a Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leoben’s concerned with Kara’s Special Destiny and asks a Six to seduce Zak away from her. It has the added benefit of getting them an in with the Adama family. Or maybe it does work and Zak survives because he drops out of the Academy.

“What are you telling me, Zak?”

“I’m telling you I met someone.”

“So we break up, just like that?”

“Kara, I can’t get enough of her. She’s _incredible_ in bed! Besides, there was no guarantee you and I were ever going to last. She’s made me see that the whole appeal of my relationship with you was the secrecy. I don’t want that anymore. I want someone I can be with in public.”

“Wow, Zak. You couldn’t have figured this out before you all but moved in with me?”

“I’m sorry, Kara. I don’t mean to hurt you, but meeting her has made me realize so many things about my relationship with you. I just can’t see you anymore.”

Kara sat on the couch, listening to Zak gather up his few belongings from the bedroom. He came out into the living room and opened his mouth to say something, but Kara shook her head. “Don’t.”

“I’m sorry, Kara.”

“Just go, Zak.”

She sat there a while, more stunned than hurt, if she was honest, and wondered if Zak’s new girlfriend was right. Had the secrecy and sneaking around been the big draw to being with him? Her behavior the night she’d met Lee certainly didn’t point to a woman in love. Not with Zak, anyway. She pushed that thought as far down as she could. Then she sat up - had he implied that this woman was better in bed than she was? No way.


	2. Deafening Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara brings just Helo back from Caprica.

Something was wrong with Karl Agathon. Before the Cylons had attacked, Helo had been the happiest, most laid-back guy she’d ever known. When he’d come around the corner, out of that Raider with Starbuck, grim and gray, Maggie almost hadn’t recognized him. In the days since, on Kobol and after the fleet had reintegrated, she hadn’t seen him smile even once, not even a glimmer, had rarely seen him without Starbuck at his side. She didn’t know what had happened to him on Caprica, couldn’t imagine anything worse than what had happened here in the fleet, but whatever it was, he’d come back a changed man.  
\-----  
Lee had been thrilled to see Kara come back, especially after the way things had been when she’d jumped away in the Raider. He’d also been happy for her that she’d managed to find her friend Helo while she’d been on Caprica for the president. She’d been a bit standoffish on Kobol, at least with him, and Lee had wanted badly to follow up on that spontaneous kiss when she’d stepped around the corner off the Raider. Now that they were back on Galactica, though, it seemed like the guy never left her side. Lee was in the CAG’s quarters, so he didn’t know for sure, but he thought they were even sharing a rack. They weren’t breaking any regs - they weren’t in each other’s chains-of-command - but Lee wished they were so he could make his need to get Kara alone an official request.

He heard through Galactica’s ever-efficient grapevine that Karl and Kara were inseparable. _They were friends before the attacks, but now..._ and they’d shake their heads. And it was true, every time he saw Kara, Karl was right there, always in her personal space. He wondered how long they’d been frakking before the attacks. Then he wondered what difference it made. Before the attacks, he hadn’t seen her since a few days after Zak’s funeral. After the attacks, he’d enjoyed getting to know her again, working with her and yes, even fighting with her. But she didn’t belong to him, and he’d not made any effort to change that, despite his ridiculous posturing after Colonial Day.


	3. Kara + Baltar

He’d gone out of his way to be charming to her, which always raised Kara’s man-antennae anyway. Now, he’d taken to flirting over the cards or making sure he was free to leave the rec room when she was done playing. Once, he’d even apparently waited around outside the Ready Room and offered to walk her to the flight deck. Kara wasn’t sure what to make of the guy, but other than that weird talking to himself, he seemed nice enough, and gods knew he was smart. Old Man didn’t like him, so that counted against him. Lee didn’t like him, either, and she wasn’t sure how much of that was some weird kind of jealousy. _He_ didn’t want her, but he sure as hell didn’t like it when anyone else was interested in her. That decided it in her mind - she didn’t examine whatever thing made her want to make Lee cranky. She’d let Dr. Baltar lead, see what happened.

“Lieutenant.”

“Doctor.”

“Please. I’ve asked you to call me Gaius.” He flapped his hand at his ear.

“Fine. Gaius. Kind of a weird name, if you ask me.”

He just ‘mmmed,’ and she wondered if her comment had irritated him.

“There’s gonna be a tournament in the rec tonight. You could show up. Give me a little real competition.”

“Is that a request, Lieutenant?”


End file.
